User talk:JackfieldsA113
Welcome to Memory Gamma, JackfieldsA113! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :Make your own User Page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :Basic Wikia Knowledge is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard JackfieldsA113! : Tristan Marshal (Alternate Reality) I would like to help you make your Tristan Marshal (Alternate Reality) page,so if you have any ideas just leave me a call on my talk page.-- 17:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) =Bookworm1138= I put that because, when it comes to religion, Picard is very closed-minded. He believes that man is God and that there is no need for prayer or for belief in any being "greater" than man. (TNG: Hide and Q) Being so disposed, I thought that it would be easy for him to oppose religion, since, as he would see it, religion has caused nothing but harm to the world throughout its history he would view religion - and Christ - as a threat to the peace and harmony of the Federation. And, with the Spear as living, solid proof that Christ is no fable, it would give religion all the greater power. He would view that as a threat and would want to destroy the Spear. Once again, this is how I saw it. In addition, it would create an interesting conflict of interest for Tristan to either finish the quest or honor the request of his friend. (Bookworm1138 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC)) Well, I'm not a die-hard trekkie either, but I do know some things about it (more than some, maybe, since I've been able to pick things up in the Star Trek saga that everyone else seems to have overlooked). I'd be happy to lend whatever help I can. Bookworm1138 19:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) An Idea For 2020. Ok, here is just a concept. Rather than finding a planet with a gateway similar to the Guardian of Forever, they find the actual thing. Tristan Marshal then goes back to witness the Mars landing in person (rather than use the holo-deck simulator, mainly for personal reasons of just being present when it happens). But when he goes back, something wrong happens and then he has to change the mistake. (Bookworm1138 18:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC)) The Resurrection of Tristan Marshal OK, I have several ideas... :1] Borg Assimilation: Clayton is told to engage the Borg, but he discovers that one of them is his assimilated father. Now since Tristan Marshal before Clayton was born, this causes a paradox. And Clayton knows that, because of his father's knowledge of the Ultari, the Borg-replica will be able to assimilate the entire Ultari race, and with that race as Borg, it will spell certain doom for the galaxy as a whole. So Clayton has to choose if he wants to either reset time altogether by going back and preventing his father from being assimilated (the easy way, but he never gets to know him), or disconnect him from the Collective and use his knowledge to beat both them and the Ultari. ::The Borg may have been able to replicate Tristan Marshal by sending one of their drones back in time and taking a DNA sample of Tristan, which the Borg then artificially grew into a Borg-Tristan. :2] The Infamous Q: the entity known as Q abducts Clayton Marshal for some experiment about why humans can't get what they always want, in which he brings Tristan back and Clayton views an alternate history where he actually knew his father. :3] Time-Travel: I know, its been so dilapidated by Star Trek and by fanon, its a wonder the entire universe doesn't cave in on itself from overkill of time travel! And there are several ideas within THAT idea also. :4] Design: The Ultari attack again, attempting to avenge their defeat at the hands of Tristan Marshal. But Clayton is relatively new at fighting them, so he doesn't really know how and the Ultari are gaining ground again. So, using his own DNA, he attempts to clone his father back into life. ::PLOT-TWIST: However, there is an interesting plot-idea that I JUST thought up. The clone has a defect and though he looks like Tristan Marshal, his behavior is NOT the same. He then becomes his OWN person, rather than just a clone of Tristan, and becomes a thorn in Clayton's side for a long while. :5] Visas: When a Vulcan mind-melds with someone, it is a VERY personal thing, because it leaves an faint trace of the person's essence (soul/katra) within them always (because everything - even aliens - have some impact on another being, its called transference). So, maybe because he wants to view his father again, Clayton asks to mind-meld with Visas (who would still be alive at this time, since Vulcans live much longer than humans). Technically, Tristan isn't being resurrected, however, Clayton is still being able to connect with him inside the mind/memories of Visas. (Bookworm1138 02:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) Re: Names Here are a few that I came up with on the spot... :1) Damien :2) Adam :3) Edward (like Edward Hyde, the other part of Henry Jeckyl) :4) Robert :5) James (like Moriarty, since he will be to Clayton like Moriarty was to Sherlock Holmes, a nemesis) :6) Lucius (Bookworm1138 14:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) Reponse I get WORSE than that on a daily basis everywhere I go, so think nothing of it. Bookworm1138 21:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Re''Sponse Interesting... I'll post back when I've made a definite decision, but I'm definitely hinting towards accepting that idea. Bookworm1138 11:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Nox One of the issues dealt with in STC Episode: Requiem is the acclimatization of the crew of both ships to the 25th century, during which Nox discovers what happened. If you have ideas, I'm open to suggestions. Bookworm1138 15:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The Death of Edward Shield That wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Thanks. Bookworm1138 23:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) =TrekkyStar= It's okay. It's okay, if you want any of the pages deleted, just add to a page and I'll get to it later. Now that I think about it, I should have kept it a 2 hour block, not 3 days. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 20:51, 19 July 2009 (UTC) US Presidents Not true - have you seen the Moemory Alpha page on the US Presidency? RicoRichmond 11:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Catwoman Do i have to run my ideas my you,no and i created what ever i would on this site,so forget about it okay.--TyphussJediVader 03:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Typhuss picture I don't it the picture going to work for me,sorry.--TyphussJediVader 22:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you, JackfieldsA113, but TyphussJediVader doesn't want people to know what his character looks like... Bookworm1138 00:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Story:Star Trek: Templar Logic Could Typhuss James Kira and his starship the USS Intrepid-A be in this story,write me back when you read this.--TyphussJediVader 23:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You mean change it on my USS Intrepid-A page, is that what you mean?.--TyphussJediVader 23:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) An idea Sure Tristan can help.The USS Templar, USS Intrepid-A and the USS Enterprise-E protect Spock's ship, the Jellyfish from the Narada.They open fire on the Narada to protect Spock from Nero.Then a Klingon task force decloaks,led by General Worf and the Klingons join the battle against the Narada.--TyphussJediVader 00:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Typhuss James Halliwell Could you add an Second Eugenics War section on my Typhuss James Halliwell page, thanks.--TyphussJediVader 19:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Children of Khan I would like to help you make your Children of Khan page.TyphussJediVader 02:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The '''Children of Khan' was a faction of Augments that was led by Arthur Rosslyn during the Second Eugenics War. Overview: Members of the Children of Khan all appeared as Humans but with larger builds. They were all genetically engineered making them stronger, faster, more intelligent and more aggressive then an ordinary Human being. Their strength allowed them to easily overpower enemies and allowing them to easily lift a Bajoran off their feet with a single hand. They were considerably more intelligent and quicker in reflexes to the point of allowing them to respond fast enough to avoid a sudden attack.